


The vampire and the angel

by Randomgirl7982



Category: I Want To Break Free - Queen (Music Video)
Genre: Angels, F/F, This has nothing to do with, Vampires, chatfic, gayyyyyy, or - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgirl7982/pseuds/Randomgirl7982
Summary: Made with love x
Relationships: Gliglox/waffle





	The vampire and the angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kick my out of the friend group

It was a hot day in Arizona. Glig was huddled up in their bed trying to forget the world around them, when suddenly they hear a noise. They paw around their blanket for their phone but can’t find it. Their hand touches the cold metal of their phone right before a thump sound was made. They groaned knowing that their phone fell off the bed and that they would actually have to sit up and acknowledge the world around them. After a few minutes of pondering rather they should get it of not they hear another buzzing sound. Reaching blindly under the bed they come in contact again with the cool metal and smooth glass. Smirking triumphantly they grab their phone and bring it up to their face. The windows had the curtains closed so the room was relatively dark, just how they liked it. It was no surprise when they pushed the power button and got blinded by the light emitting off their phone. After adjusting to the rude light blaring at them they finally see what the notifications were for. 

(𝚙𝚘𝚟 𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚡)

[] snapchat  
𝖳𝗐𝗈 𝗀𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺 𝗏𝖺𝗆𝗉𝗂𝗋𝖾  
𝙵𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚜

I quickly tapped on the notification and scrolled thru the conversation between my crush waffle and my friend wink. Apparently they were just chatting about the up coming school year and wink quickly noticed that i was looking at the conversation.

Wink  
| hey gliggy or should I say daddy

This was a normal thing. Wink calling me daddy but it still seemed to disturb me every time.

Gliglox  
| stop 

Gliglox  
| also I plan to be dead before school starts

My depression has always been known by my friends and it was often the start of some very interesting conversations and screenshots that I couldn’t explain to anyone if they asked. Me and wink were bantering back and forth until I got another notification 

[] snapchat  
𝙵𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚜

I could feel myself starting to smile as I opened up the chat.

Waffles  
| hey are you okay?

Typical her to play as the mother of the three. 

Gliglox  
| yeah just depressed and shit

Waffles  
| im sorry 😔 

Gliglox  
| it’s fine we been knew

Waffles  
| i have a idea and stop me if uou want

I huffed at the typo and quickly pointed it out to her

Gliglox  
| uou 

But I still couldn’t help the sinking feeling in my stomach. I was dreading what conversation might happen and debating if I could block her before she finished typing.

Waffles  
[𝚃𝚊𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚎]

Huh, this isn’t what I thought would happen. The dreading feeling was replaced with curiosity as I hit reveal image with a trembling thumb

Okay I can’t do this I quit  
This is way to awkward and weird  
💀


End file.
